dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aelaris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sniper (3.5e Prestige Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ganteka Future (Talk) 04:54, February 22, 2010 Sniper Meh, I still say it should be a base class. --Ghostwheel 05:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sniper I think that there should maybe be a limit on the Sniper's Patience ability. Something like the characters total class level (by total I mean all levels not just levels in the Sniper Class), or maybe 1/2 total class level. just a suggestion. otherwise it could become easily abuseable. Just a suggestion. -Anton Spohn ::Probably mention this on the sniper's talk page, not my profile page. But anyway, the limit to the Sniper's Patience, is indeed set by level until to goes infinite at level 10. But unlike a few other classes, at most this can help with a natural 20 - after a minute of waiting, there is a 40.9% chance of a crit. After 2 minutes, there's a 64.15 chance of a crit. So a lot of this has to do with whether some idiot is going to stand around in the open all day. But at the worse, your level 11-13 minimum character is going to be dealing a very powerful crit to a monster that probably has an HP over 100 - and this is after, say, spending 4 minutes (40 rounds) preparing, just for a 87.15% chance to crit. ::Which isn't shabby. I'm hilariously bad at optimizing, so I invite you to optimize and try to break the sniper. - Aelaris 17:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Child Abuse : One of the interesting things about portraying child abuse in games is that the PCs generally don't have a way to deal with it. : You can deal with the situation, whatnot, but the child will live with that damage the rest of their lives, and healing that takes time. Mind RapeBoVD-Among other effects this spell can alter memories. There, dealt with and that took like what, 1 action casting time. Karuma 10:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Level 9 spells are rather hard to come by--if the PCs can even get their hands on said spell, or if it exists in a specific world. That said, might be better to keep this discussion to the IRC channel rather than discussing such a touchy matter here... --Ghostwheel 11:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I just tossed a response here so I wouldn't forget to bring it up. I just saw the conversation that had happened while I was asleep. That said, emotional and physical scars would tend to manifest as ability damage so restoration, lesser or restoration should do the trick in my opinion. Karuma 13:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently "generally don't" doesn't include wizard tier characters. Some of the time. I'm also pretty that if one of your spells is mindrape, from the Book of Vile Darkness, I would worry about the influence you might be having on the kid. Plus there's the whole question (addressed in FreakAngels at one point) of whether it would be moral. On the DMing side, I would at least recommend a psychonautic experience for things to be interesting - just because you can alter memories doesn't necessarily mean you know how to fix things: you just have the potential to help them, or ruin them worse, so precision is recommended. (As an aside, I don't mind you talking here at all.) - Aelaris 17:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC)